


Stop crying

by queseyo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseyo/pseuds/queseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave misses him too much and tries to bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop crying

 

**Dave: Stop crying.**

    No matter what you do, you cannot. The tears refuse to stop. Your name is DAVE STRIDER. Your BRO is DEAD and you _CANNOT_ stop fucking crying. Your eyes burn with more unshed tears and, although your eyes are closed and hidden behind your shades, you can feel them stream down your face.

    “Stop crying.” You whisper to yourself, finding your voice. It is raspy. Your throat is dry. The lump in your throat refuses to disappear. “He wouldn’t want this. STOP CRYING!”

     Rage burns in you. It flows through your veins and makes your heart beat faster. Your teeth grit together. It is all your fault. It is all your fault. No, it is not _your_ fault but Jack Noir’s.

     “It is all your fault. Quit denying it.”

      It is your fault. No, it isn’t. Yes, it is. No, it isn’t. Yes, _it is_. Your emotions are in turmoil. You cannot think. Your head is pounding. Bro’s blood is on your hands as you grasp his sword– _his sword_ , not Jack’s–that is impaled in him. You want to pull it out but that would mean that more blood would be spilt. And you _do not_ want to see more blood. You cannot handle any more blood.

      You get up, removing your hand from Bro’s corpse. You wipe the blood on your shirt; a bloody handprint covers the scratched record. 

**Dave: Break the sword.**

You run and jump into the air, kicking the sword. The impact severs the sword in half, sending it in one direction and you in the opposite one. You crash on the ground, the wind knocked out of you. At least you didn’t spill more blood.

         You get up, breathing ragged, quick and shallow and walk over to the sword. Terezi is messaging you. You do not have time for this shit.

         You grab the sword with both hands and then yank it and drop it. Blood…but _how_? You inspect your hands and your mind clears, seeing blood now on your left hand instead of your right one. Then you remember that you had been holding Bro’s sword with both hands. You wipe it on your shirt, completely covering the scratched record on your shirt in blood. You captchalogue the sword. Move Strider.

**A couple of weeks in the future, but not many.**

**Dave: Get ready.**

  Your fingers feel the turntables, ice cold yet heartwarming at the same time. You can do this. Just turn them backwards and head through the loop. Go through the loop and help him. Bring him back. Bring him back…

         You will not start crying now. Crying was for… _that time_. Now, bring him back.

         You feel the turntables again, sighing shakily. You take off your shades, rub your eyes and put them back on. You wipe the sweat off your forehead. You have done this millions of times, travelled through countless loops, then…why is this one so difficult?

         _Because you might fail. And then he’ll never live again_ , something whispers in your head.

         “That’s bullshit.” You say to yourself. “I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll do any–” Your voice falters for a second. You breathe in and out and then continue. “I’ll go through as many loops as it takes to bring him back. _I promise._ ” Your voice suddenly turns into a whisper and you swallow.

         You swallow one more time; sweat beginning to form once again on your forehead as memories flash through your mind. They are as clear as the sun beating down on you. All of them fly through your mind as if on a one-way path to fucking nowhere. One, however, stops and remains, not following its siblings onto the pointless path.

         You remember the blood on your hands. You can feel it on you fingers, sticky and wet. Bro’s body, probably long gone, is clear in your mind, the sword jutting out of it, blood flowing out of his wound. You can feel the blood on your shirt. It won’t stop. It will—

         “ _Stop_. Do it. _Now._ ” You hiss, anger sparking in your eyes.

         Your hands grip the turntables and you swipe them quickly. A shiver runs down your spine as you hear a _swish_ , as if someone had moved right behind you. You stop the turntables–stopping time from taking you back– and turn around. Empty space. Nothing is behind you. _Bro?_

         You shake your head. Your mind’s playing tricks on you.   _Again._ You grip the turntables again, this time positive. Bring him back.

 

**ectoBiologist [EG]** **began pestering ** **turntechGodhead [TG]** **at 9:59**

 

** EG: dave, dave. please don’t do this. please dave. dave, please, i’m begging you. **

** TG: dont even fucking try, egbert. its happening and thats it.  **

** EG: dave, this is serious. you could get killed. i feel like something bad’s gonna happen to you. **

** TG: do you think…that i DON’T know that?? HUH JOHN?? DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT I COULD DIE?? **

** EG: … **

**ectoBiologist [EG]** **ceased pestering ****turntechGodhead [TG]**  

 

**turntechGodhead [TG]** **began pestering ectoBiologist [EG] at 10:01**

** TG: shit **

** TG: fuck man **

** TG: im sorry **

** TG: really am **

** TG: for all that ive done **

** TG: and for all thatll happen **

** TG: sorry bro **

**turntechGodhead [TG]** **ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EG]**

          You swear loudly. It’s not like anyone can hear you. You let out word after word until you can’t anymore. _You’re wasting time stupid knight_ , the voice whispers, _hurry up_. Ironic, isn't it? The Knight of _Time_ , wasting all the world’s precious time. Using up the energy that _he_ controls.

         “I’m sorry guys but I need him with me.”

          You clench your fists and grab your turntables tightly. You hear the _swish_ of wind but ignore it this time. You breathe in deeply and let it out as you turn the tables with a quick _swish_ , just like the one you had heard twice.

         “Keep your head up, lil man. I know you can do this.”

         “Bro...”

         You can’t turn around to see if it is actually him. Not now. The loop is already in process. Time is already forcing you back into its endless vortex.

          The world around you swims and swirls in your eyes and then, suddenly, is gone. Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you ARE GOING TO SAVE HIM. You swear.

 

**Dave: Try to save him.**

****Dave: Stop crying.** **

 

 

**MISSION FAILED.**

**TRY AGAIN?**

**YES/NO?**

**YES.**

**UNABLE TO ACCESS LOOP.**

**REPEAT PROCESS?**

**YES.**

I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you…

I’m so, so sorry.

Please forgive me.

          _  
_


End file.
